


Golden

by cosmicbrilliance



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Love, M/M, Mornings, POV Spock (Star Trek), Reflection, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 17:34:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30126378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicbrilliance/pseuds/cosmicbrilliance
Summary: Spock loves Jim in the mornings.
Relationships: James T. Kirk & Spock, James T. Kirk/Spock
Comments: 6
Kudos: 52





	Golden

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a tiny baby little drabble for my darling spirk because i adore them and also i need to figure out how to post stuff on this website lmao  
> okay bye thank you ily <3

Spock would love James Tiberius Kirk with his every breath, waking or sleeping, every second of every day. He would love him at the end of the world; beyond it, even.

But he had always thought he was impossibly beautiful in the mornings.

Like now, splayed out across their bed and tangled in sheets that had wrapped themselves lovingly around his legs and torso throughout the night. He was always golden, but it was especially obvious in the first rays of the sun as they filtered into the room and lit the smooth, tanned planes of his body - until he seemed almost to glow from within. His hair, still rumpled from last night’s activities, framed his sleeping face like a halo. His breaths came slow and sweet from between parted lips; just shy of a soft snore.

Looking down at his lover in the quiet that followed dawn, Spock allowed himself a smile.

Yes, Jim was beautiful in the mornings.


End file.
